


Confrontation

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Zarkon and Honerva's relationship is mentioned and it is Romance, literally so AU this is like. eyeball deep in my personal fixit AU, with the capital R. the classic original Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Merla, after a crushing loss, confronts Honvera, and learns a truth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Confrontation

“You said it was _safe_!” Merla's voice was cold, a deep chill that would cause any lesser to drop to their knees in repentance.

Honerva ignored the Empress, watching the construction with mild interest.

“You said that this new mecha of yours was safe to use. Honerva.” Merla glared, and drew her sword. “Answer me, Alchemist.”

“Druid.” Honerva didn't spare Merla the slightest glance. “I am a Druid. A High Priestess of the Empire. I care not for your petty desires.”

“Petty desires.” Merla scoffed. “My sister, the princess, is currently within a cryo-replenisher, her very health is dire. All because of that failed mecha that you promised was safe!”

“I made no such promise.” Honerva gazed upon Merla at last, her eyes beginning to glow yellow. “I shared that the prototype was functional. Whether it was safe or not was a matter of experimentation. Clearly the piloting requires more regulation. An increase in the resistors by 20 percent, perhaps.” Honerva hummed to herself, turning back toward the construction.

Merla leveled her sword at Honerva.

“Do you not care?”

“Progress always involves risk. To the self, and to others. Why should one body be of more import than any other? Cloning technology exists if you care that much for the vessel.” Honerva's words were all but a dismissive shrug, and Merla snarled, slashing at the Priestess. Honerva dissolved into shadow, reappearing behind her, at the far end of the room. Her eyes were glowing fully now, a complete yellow that hid any detail from her eyes.

“ _Honerva_!”

“Haggar, if you will. It is more my true name than that one has been. Although I care not which you ultimately curse me by. Honerva, Haggar, they are both the same. I am they, and they are me.” Honerva's gaze narrowed. “The march of progress has always been into danger, the path paved with the dead. I've long since cast aside aspersions of compassion for the dead, or for those whom I find use for.”

“Your husband–”

“Zarkon?” Haggar hummed. “Yes, yes I suppose there is still love within me for him. He and I are much alike, driven by desire. Even so, we have long understood the lengths we would go for one another, and the lengths we would go _to_ one another. I would kill him and he would find it sublime. Likewise, it would be romance sublime to die by his hand.”


End file.
